Dimensions Aligned
by Girl-who-lived-in-FAIRYLAND
Summary: Briar, Sandry, Daja, and Tris, have finally discovered how to travel through the dimensions! But when things go terribly wrong and the circle (and Evvy) end up all over the modern world it's up to Coulson's team to track down the missing Mages. Rated T for safety


**Hi there guys, I really hope u like this it's my first fanfic and I'm in the mood for "constructive criticism" yay!**

_Summary:_ Briar, Sandry, Daja, and Tris, have finally discovered how to travel through the dimensions! But when things go terribly wrong and the circle (and Evvy) end up all over the modern world it's up to Coulson's team to track down the missing Mages.

Chapter 1: Discoveries

_...Emelan, Summersea, Daja's house..._

_Sandry_

"Are you sure about this Briar?" I asked for the upteenth time, "it doesn't seem very safe."

"No, of course not Sandry I would _love _to get us killed," replied Briar sarcastically. "Yes Duchess, have I ever failed you? No... Don't answer that actually I'd hate to hear it."

"If you two are done bickering we should start soon, the sun's going down and I'd hate to wait 'till tomorrow," called Daja, their foster sister.

"Coming!" They yelled at the same time.

_Briar_

Sandry started the spell by pulling out her loom, on it was an intricate tapestry Sandry had made two months back when they started the project. It was practical insight for a mistake that was bound to happen sometime. The purpose of the tapestry was to be able to work powerful magic without lasting effects. They had already used it twice, once when Sandry passed out from overreaching herself and they needed for the others not to notice, and once when Tris needed more magical strength to compete a working.

The four mages held hands and sat down, meditating as they reached out with their magic to the cloth, the shakan, Chime and Luvo. Creating a portal from that swirled up from their joined hands...

"What the hell are you guys doing? I called you for midday fifteen minutes ago!" Evvy yelled, breaking the mages concentration... That was all it took, the portal spun out of control, sweeping up everything in it's path, Tris, Sandry, Evvy, Daja, and me along with my shakan, Luvo, and everything went black.

_...Modern World, somewhere over Europe, the Bus..._

_Simmons_

"Sir, I've detected multiple energy surges all over the globe, they are all 'Thor Level' occurrences," I reported. "Are we expecting guests?"

Coulson frowned, "no, I haven't seen Thor since before the battle of New York," he replied.

"Then should we investigate them, Agent Coulson?" I asked excitedly, I am probably overdoing it with the "Agent Coulson" because he can't be an operative of an organization that no longer exists, but _Thor on Earth?_ That's a perfect opportunity to learn more about Asgardians! Fitz and I... or just me since he's still recovering from being half-drowned by a "teammate" I guess I would have study him on my own... Skye comes running in carrying her laptop and literally startling me out of my thoughts.

"You guys will not believe this!" she says while typing wildly, a second later a video off an instagram account appears on the screen. "Look at this!" The video starts playing, a dark haired young man in strangely medieval clothes is walking down a street, when he passes a flower shop. He stops and suddenly the flowers in the display start to turn their faces towards him, Skye, Coulson, and I watch mouths agape they spout roots and one particularly brave plant sends out a limb and wraps itself around his hand, sprouting a large pink flower.

"That's not possible!" I exclaimed "no plant can create this sort of energy."

"Maybe someone in the index?" Skye suggested, "there's a lot of really scary stuff there."

"This must be one of our 'Thor level' appearances but there's nobody on the index with that kind of power. Skye, where was that video taken?" Coulson asked.

"Wintersea, it's a cute little town next to Hope, BC, Canada," she replied.

"Skye, tell Agent May we're changing course. Simmons, I want you monitoring every camera within a mile of Lynn Valley. If you get his exact location, let me know."

**and that was Chapter 1 like, follow, review, and SUGGEST WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**~Girl-who-lived-in-FAIRLAND**


End file.
